The Queen and The Betrayal
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Princess Amelia Rose, a.k.a Amy Rose sees her father go to war, only to never come back. She is the only one in her family so this makes her: Queen of Mobius. In her coronation, they betray her so she flees the kingdom; until she finds herself with a Blue Hedgehog who helps her get back to Mobius to get the throne back... T to be safe, rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrail**

**Hi everyone! I made this nice fanfiction a couple of days ago, it's Sonamy, so please enjoy! Love you all!**

**Chapter #1: Dream Turned Reality**

"Father, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Princess Amelia Rose, better known as _Princess Amy Rose,_ whom begged to her father to not go to war.

"It's my duty dear; I need to protect my people, including you." He smiled and touched her nose with his finger, making her giggle. "Besides, there is Cream and Sally to keep you company."

"But dad, if you… die… I'll have to become queen-"Amy's phrase was interrupted by her father who held her hands.

"Darling, you'll make a wonderful queen. You know everything there is to know about ruling." Amy's eyes become to water.

Out of the blue, bells from Mobius' chapel start to ring. _The time has come, the soldiers have to part._ Amy turned towards her balcony window, and see soldiers, walking towards their 'Meeting Point'. Behind them there are women, young ones, old ones and even newborns going to say goodbye. Amy quickly turned around to her father and hugged him tight. Her eyes turned watery whilst looking up to her father.

"Please, don't go like mom." Amy whispered.

"I won't, I'll come back safe and sound." Her father replied.

The transparent liquid trickled from Amy's eyes only for her father to quickly wipe them away.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too darling."

Her father broke the hug and went downstairs. Amy couldn't go any further, she wasn't allowed out of the castle, only on short trips where she would meet Mobians.

Amy walked towards her balcony, the gentle air hit her long pink hair, making it move gently, caressing Amy's cheeks.

Moments after, Amy saw her father in a horse, ordering the rest of the army to go forward. The only thing she could do is wave, just like the other Mobians who were below her saying goodbye. This caught the eye of her father who waved in response. This made Amy cry, but managed to stay upright.

Suddenly, Cream, Amy's lady in waiting crashed in Amy's bedroom and stood beside Amy.

"Amy, are you alright?" Cream said in the sweetest voice she could do.

"I'm fine, thank you Cream." Amy said between sobs.

Amy couldn't address Cream as "Cream" around others; she was only to be addressed as "Miss" or "Madame". This was the same for Cream; she could only address Amy as "Amelia" or "Princess" around others. But they were best friends since they were little, so it was ok.

"He will be back, he said so."

_"I hope he does." _ Cream hugged Amy while she cried.

*One month later*

It was a dark, frightening night at Amy's castle. Thunder crashed, wind blew hard, and rain seemed to pour out of the sky.

"NO!" Amy woke up instantly, and bursted in tears. Cream came in, and sat right beside her.

"It's been the fourth one this week Amy." Cream said. Amy nodded while Cream tucked her in again. Yes they were the same age, but Cream took care of Amy as if she were her sister.

"Cream, you shouldn't be doing this."

"I promised your father I'd protect you, though I can't protect you from those horrible nightmares you always have." Cream chuckled. "Now, go to Ames. You've got a big day ahead."

"Thank you Cream, good night." Cream walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Amy opened her eyes, the nightmare still in her head. She walked towards her balcony.

**_*Amy's POV*_**

Water falls, thunder strikes and the sky is dark; there is no moon in sight. _My father, I hope he's ok._ But those nightmares… it's always the same thing. It's my father getting killed in the most brutal way, I try to help him, but I can't get close to him. No worries Amelia, it's just a dream. Maybe if I go to sleep, I can forget about this. Yeah, that will work. And besides, _he promised me he would be ok._

**_*End of POV*_**

The next morning, a cheerful Amy woke up to the rays of sunlight bursting in her room. She silently stretched out, only to be interrupted by a frightened Cream who violently opened the door.

"Ms. Amelia!" Cream shouted.

"Cream sweetie, you know I don't like to be called Amelia-"

"Sally is waiting for you at your father's "Working Room", she said it was urgent.

Amy quickly got up and changed, if it weren't for the other servants who were there, she would go in her night-gown. But rumours run quickly throughout the castle. Sally was one of her best friends, but when she called her for something it meant serious business. Amy put on a sleek Pearl-colored dress with matching flats and ran towards her father's "Working Room". Amy called it this way because that's where her father would plan battle strategies and laws for Mobius.

Amy bursted the door open to reveal Sally, sitting on her father's chair.

Sally was a brown colored chipmunk with medium-sized brown hair with light red streaks. She was strong; her fighting abilities were incredibly high.

"Amy, nice to see you again!" The brown colored chipmunk said, in a very convincing smile.

"Hi Sal! How's it been?" Amy asked, in a nervous tone.

"It's been quite difficult with managing strategies for the army, but it's been alright."

"What do you-"Amy was quickly cut off by Sally, who hugged her very tight.

"Amy, your father passed away in combat. I'm so sorry."

Amy was speechless. Her father… gone? What will happen with Mobius? And the Castle? She was alone now, no one else to rely on, only herself.

Sally only nodded. There was something even more important she had to say, and it was not going to be easy.

**CLIFF HANGER! And that's it for today! In about 24 or 48 hours I'll upload the next chapter, don't worry. Well, see you next time, and don't forget to Review! I love hearing opinions! Good or bad, they help me in every way. See you later!**

**Xoxo.**


	2. Practice To Be Perfect

**Hi everybody! I'm so anxious to write this chapter down! I read my last one and noticed some mistakes, but don't worry I'll check more for that. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! Oh and forgot to put this on my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Sega. I just own my storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Practice to Be Perfect**

"Amy…" Sally held close her best friend, who was now crying loudly. It was now Amy against the world, no one she could rely on, not even her relatives who lived in different areas in the world. _She was alone._

"Amelia Annabelle Rose, in a month you will become Queen of Mobius." Sally's words tumbled out of her mouth. Amy didn't know what to do. Amy was speechless. How could a seventeen year old women rule over something so big? It was barely impossible. She felt she wasn't prepared. _She couldn't do it. _Amy fell to the ground on her knees.

"I can't do it Sally!" Amy shouted, only to be helped by Sally.

"It's ok Amy, you can do it. I promise."

Amy got up and headed downstairs to the throne, where she sat. Beside her was Cream and Sally. Amy had to talk formally now, just because of the servants who were there, cleaning.

"Madame's, I do not know what will occur. It seems too hard to do."

"Amelia, it's alright. You can do it. Only one thing, don't tell the citizens of Mobius now about your father's decease, this will only scare them." Cream said.

"Alright." Amy said in response.

Suddenly, Sally clapped her hands to reveal tutors and teachers walking towards Amy.

"Miss Sally! What in the world is this?"

"Your tutors, looks like your father knew this would come." Sally quickly stood up from her seat and presented each and every one of her tutors.

***Amy's POV***

Now that my father's gone, I have to practice. I have to practice to be perfect, the best thing that can occur to Mobius. I have to prove myself. I still don't know why my dad ordered so many tutors when he told me I knew everything. Maybe there's more to learn. There are at least 15 tutors here in front of me; some of them will teach me different languages, how to ride a horse, how to use a bow and arrow and others how to use a sword. I don't get it, what am I going to do with all this!

"Now Amelia, it's time for you to get to work! First up, there is equitation. Have fun!" Everyone leaves and I quickly stand up and walk towards Sally.

"Sal, what is going on? I can't handle this!" I whisper.

"Oh don't worry. You still have 4 more weeks to practice." She winked and walked outside. I wasn't aloud outside; I could only go to the palace gardens which were beautiful, filled with roses of all colours.

My first class was equitation. I still can't find a way to how in the world riding a horse will help me with ruling Mobius, but oh well, what else can I do?

"Welcome Princess, I Mr. Payne will be your equitation teacher." He bowed and brought a horse, one of my biggest fears.

"I-I can't ride a horse!" I stutter. I can't stand horses, what if one kicks me?

"Calm down princess, it won't hurt you." I approach the horse and start petting it; it's such a wonderful creature. Mr. Payne quickly gets me on the horse and I start riding it, it's hard but I'll learn quickly.

***End of POV***

Weeks passed, and the weakling Amy was becoming a strong woman, she learned how to fight, she was prepared. _She could rule Mobius._

"Wow Ames, you're amazing at your fighting skills!" Cream complimented. Amy's gaze turned a bit pinker at hearing such compliments.

"Aw thanks Cream, you're so sweet." She said, blushing.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Amy shouted in a cheerful mood.

"Hi Ames!" Sally came in and gave a big hug to Amy who was all smiles today. "I saw how you did your fighting class today and wow you sure have improved!"

"Aw stop it." Amy blushed.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you… you still have a week before you become queen right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Sal?" Amy answered. Her face grew in a nervous grin.

"N- Nothing." Sally blurted out. Amy looked confused, never Sally had answered in this way, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah, I was going to say…" Sally said in a timid tone.

"What Sally? Don't leave me like this!" Amy made a goofy grin while she shook Sally and started to laugh.

_"Your husband-to-be is here."_

Amy's happy face and thoughts faded away instantly. The whole room went silent. Amy looked angry, and shook her head. After a minute of silence, Amy spoke up.

"What! Why the heck would _I need a husband-to-be?_"

***Amy's POV***

"What! Why the heck would _I need a husband-to-be?_" I shouted.

I don't need anyone to be beside me! I can manage ruling over Mobius all by myself! I don't need help! I've been trained to be _alone._ I can now be alone.

"Sorry Ames, but looks like the man's family and your family settled this when both of you were small. You don't have a choice." Sally answered.

"And besides, every woman needs her man." Cream elbowed me and let out a soft giggle.

"Still, I don't even know who in the world this 'man' is and I'm getting _married to him? _It makes no sense!" I shout.

I get dresses in a sapphire colored dress with matching heels and I walk downstairs with Cream and Sally behind me. Cream wears a light brown long dress and Sally a long, light yellow dress. Oh Sal, her tendencies are always weird. No wonder I love her so much.

My hair is put in a high bun and I'm obligated to wear my princess crown. I hate using it, it's very heavy with all the jewels it has and I always feel queasy after using it. I sit in my princess throne, despite the fact I'm technically ruling Mobius, only not officially.

Sally and Cream walked in front of me, and we made a circle.

"Listen Ames, there's nothing to worry. He's just a guy ok? He technically will be able to manipulate Mobius rules but still you are the legitimate owner of Mobius, so you give the final decision. Got it honey?" Sally said.

"Just calm down Amy, don't freak out." Cream added.

"That really doesn't help me Cream…" I say in an annoyed tone.

_The door is knocking, he's here._

Sally ran towards the door, Cream behind her. I was sitting on my throne. I really don't want to meet him; I don't even know how he looks like! Heck, I don't even know his _name_!

Sally and Cream give me thumbs up and nod towards each other. They slowly open the door. He's there.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! So what did you think? Who do you think it is? Review if you like! I love hearing from you guys! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be doing this! I love you all, good day!**

**Xoxo.**

**P.S: I changed the name to my story because I thought it wouldn't attract many viewers. So I tried "The Queen and The Betrail". Hope you like it though. Give me your opinions about the title change! Still love you all!-CarmenGirl**


	3. The Prince

**Hi everybody! I was reading some of my reviews and had to change a bit the plot to comply you guys, but anyway… here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter #3: The Prince**

As they slowly open the door, I see him. _He's there._ I don't even want to stand up to greet him.

"Amelia! Where are you honey?" The man said.

"_Honey?"_ I don't even know him, how dare he call me that!

Sally started waving her hands discreetly, telling me to greet him.

I walk down from my throne and stand right in front of him. He looks very attractive, but too arrogant in my opinion. He seems to be like those guys who get chased by lots of girls all the time. His ruby-red eyes pierce into mine; he's wearing a black tuxedo, making me notice he has a six-pack. His black fur and the white fur he has on his chest stand out a lot. His quills seem to be dip dyed with red. At first sight you can say he could be a simple emo, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"You must be Amelia Annabelle Rose?" He says. His voice is so arrogant, like if he wanted me to fall for him.

"Yes I am, and you are…?"

"Shadow The Hedgehog." Shadow smirks. Suddenly behind him comes a girl about my age, she looks as arrogant as Shadow. _Well, this is going to be annoying._

"Good day princess, my name is Marie, Marie the Hedgehog." She has purple fur, with white fur on her chest with golden tips, just like her quills. Her quills are medium-length and she's wearing a sleek brown dress. Her eyes are an outstanding gold color. What a weird hedgehog, I've never seen someone as unique as her.

"Princess, she is my servant." He expects me to believe that! Ha! That's more like his lover.

"I brought some of my stuff and Marie's." He says. I didn't expect him to bring his stuff, but he will marry me after all. The guards brought about 4 suitcases and threw them to Sally and Cream.

***Normal POV***

"Make yourself at home!" Amy exclaimed as she gave her best smile.

Shadow and Amy walked towards the garden; Shadow looked directly in her eyes. When they entered the castle's gardens, Shadow held Amy's hand.

"W-what are doing?" Amy asked.

"I want to get to know you better." Shadow said with a smirk on his face. Amy looked displeased.

"We'll have lots of time to do that." Amy said as she took her hand away from Shadow's.

They sat on a bench by a fountain, surrounded by thousands of roses of different colors. They started to talk about themselves, mostly Shadow. Amy said about her future plans she had for Mobius, meanwhile Shadow talked all about his adventures he had with different woman. This only made Amy mad, knowing she was going to get married with a player.

"Your first impression was certainly terrible Shadow." Amy stood up and turned away. Shadow stood up as well and held Amy's hand.

"Amelia, don't get mad! I promise to be faithful to you!" He said.

"I like to be called Amy, thank you very much. I said it a couple of minutes ago, if you were listening." She said, violently pulling her hand away from Shadow.

"Baby, don't get mad." Shadow grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her closer to kiss her neck. Amy let out a little moan, only to shake her head.

"Get off of me!" She pushed Shadow away.

"You loved that, and you haven't seen the rest." He said as he smirked. Amy just rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"What a pervert." She walked away into the palace, blocking off any type of comment Shadow would say. Suddenly, she bumped into Marie.

"I'm so sorry Marie, I didn't see you there."

"No worries princess. Hey, why don't you sit down so we can have a chat?" Marie said as she signaled a red colored sofa with gold ornaments.

Amy sat down with Marie and talked for hours, Amy knew Marie was someone she could trust, as she told her the opinions she had about the prince.

"That guy you serve is such a perv." Amy said, laughing.

"I know right, he hits on almost every servant in the castle!" She said.

"I like you, that's nice you're staying here with Shadow. I could have some company." Amy winked.

Amy and Marie started walking all around the palace, showing her every single bit of it, even the secret passages. They giggled to everything they saw, they clicked in an instant, Amy saw the potential of them being very good friends.

When it was nighttime, Amy went to say her goodbye's to Marie. Again, she had to talk to Marie in a very formal way, because of all the servants that were surrounding her.

"Marie, where is Shadow?" Amy asked, she imagined what Shadow would be doing all the time she was with Marie.

"I bet he went and flirted with some of the servants." Marie said. Amy and Marie laughed. Out of the blue, Shadow came from upstairs, adjusting his black bow tie.

"What were you doing upstairs Shadow?" Amy asked suspiciously. She couldn't act rude towards him in front of so many people, she had to be caring, like if she were actually interested in him.

"I saw you very happy with Marie here, so I decided to take a tour myself." He said as he grabbed Amy's waist. Amy really wanted to slap him, but she couldn't.

"I see…" Amy said with a fake giggle. It seemed to be very convincing to the guards and servants who were there.

"Oh you silly Amelia!" Shadow said as he kissed Amy's cheek. Amy took a deep breath, to hold in her anger. "I'll come back in a couple of days, to get ready for your coronation and our wedding." He said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Shadow and Marie, I can't wait for you to be back again." Amy said.

"Don't worry my dear; I certainly will be back for you." Shadow said and quickly kissed Amy. Everyone who saw the scene awed. Sally and Cream just looked in disgust. Amy was mad.

Shadow and Marie got on their carriage, while Amy waved goodbye. When they left, Amy started to spit.

"Ames, do that upstairs." Sally whispered. Sally and Cream accompanied Amy upstairs. All three of them changed in their night gowns and Amy made them stay in her room. It was late at night, and the three girls were talking the night away.

"I swear that guy is such a pervert!" Amy shouted.

"I know, he just met you and he already kissed you? What a pervert!" Cream exclaimed.

"Thank god I'm not royalty. If he did that to me, I'd already have him on the wall with my hand on his neck." Sally added.

"And you don't know the rest, he's a player! Girls, why do I have to marry that thing?" Amy exclaimed.

"I don't know Ames, but that's for sure we'll always be here for you, ok?" Sally said putting her hand on Amy's back. Cream nodded and did the same.

"Thanks girls. I don't what would I do without you!" Amy said, hugging them both.

"About that 'Marie'…" Sally said.

"What about her? She's nice; she's the total opposite of Shadow!"

"But you just met her Amy! Don't you think you told her a bit too much?" Cream said, intrigued. Sally nodded.

"Girls, don't be scared. She's very nice, you'll see. She's the best." Amy said, pretty confident.

"Still, that girl gives me the chills." Sally said, shaking her head. Cream agreed.

***Amy's POV***

The chills? Nah! She's the sweetest girl ever, she's really nice. How can she live with a guy like Shadow? He flirts with everyone from what he told me. Oh well, I guess the girls and I need some sleep. That will surely clear their mind. I put that thought to rest and pull my covers while Cream and Sally did the same with their beds. I need some sleep; the preparations for my coronation begin tomorrow. I don't want to miss out on that.

* * *

**And that's it everyone! What do you think? Is Marie too good to be true? Are Sally and Cream overeating? Why is Shadow such a perv? Leave your opinions, I like hearing from you guys, my precious readers(; See you next time! I love you all very much! Bye!**

**Xoxo.**


	4. The Preparations

**Hi everybody! Chapter 4 is finally up! Are you excited to see what happens next? Well, read and you'll see! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his gang. Everything is Sega's except the storyline and Marie, that's mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Preparations **

When the morning came, Cream quickly woke Amy up to let her see the preparations for her coronation. Yes, they had started since everyone in the palace knew about her father's decease but right now it was time to hurry, they had five days left.

"Ames! You have to go downstairs and check on your preparations!"

"Can't I do it later?" Amy said in a sleepy tone.

"No, and besides, Marie is here." Cream replied. Amy shot out of the bed towards her closet.

"Marie? I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" Amy said with a smile on her face.

Amy picked out an orange dress and matching high heels and went downstairs. When she could see the servants preparing everything, she slowed her pace and walked gracefully down the stairs. Then she saw Marie, surprisingly without Shadow and was waiting for her, looking around in the meantime.

"Marie!" Amy exclaimed. Marie turned around with a smile on her face.

"Amelia, nice to see you again!" Marie said. Amy pulled Marie into a long embrace. "We should go see how the preparations are going, right?" She added.

"Right!" Amy said with a soft giggle. As they talked, they would walk all around the castle to observe how everything was going. If Amy didn't like anything or wanted to change something, she would talk to Marie about it and give the order of changing it. While they were in the garden watching how each and every rose was being treated, out of the blue Shadow came up in the conversation.

"Why did Shadow didn't come with you Marie?" Amy asked while one of her eyebrows slightly went upwards.

"He said he needed his 'beauty treatment'. He's such a girl at sometimes." Marie said. Amy and Marie laughed.

"By the way, how can you stand that jerk? All he wants to do is be with different girls all the time."

"It takes lots of patience, that's for sure. He believes to be the ruler of the world, and I always try to make him be very down-to-earth but lately he's been this way because he's marrying you."

"Unfortunately. Hey Marie, has Shadow ever flirted or tried to kiss you?" Amy looked slightly embarrassed while asking the question, but it was better if she clarified her doubts now. She was going to be with Shadow for the rest of her life, the best she could do is know a bit more about him.

"Of course not! If he did, I'd slap him, for sure." Marie looked confident while answering, which relieved Amy's doubts.

"Good, if he did I'd kill him or something." Amy said.

"Look at it this way, you still have some couple of days free." Marie said while she shrugged her shoulders. Amy nodded and continued looking at her servants work.

After a couple of minutes, Marie and Amy entered the 'Working Room' silently, observing how Sally was working with leaders of the army Amy's dad had perished in. They gossiped a lot, making Sally turn around and roll her eyes at Marie who clearly didn't pay attention to her actions. As quick as both girls entered the room, they left. Amy really didn't like entering that room, it brought her sad memories, and she didn't want to cry right now in front of important leaders and Marie.

As lunch came around, Amy called for Cream. If there weren't servants around, she would have done lunch herself instead of asking Cream who was busy.

"Cream honey, would you make me some cupcakes with tea? Please?" Amy asked.

"With sprinkles?" Cream giggled out. Amy nodded in a soft laughter.

"But hurry will you, I'm not going to wait for you all day." Marie added while she snapped her fingers. This made Amy and Marie laugh. Cream got angry, but repressed her emotions and walked away.

"So, have you seen your wedding dress already?" Marie asked, intrigued.

"No, I don't have much time with all my preparations going around. I'm mainly focused on my coronation, Shadow can go second." Amy said along with a giggle.

"Good, Shadow goes last. That's good you know your priorities honey." Marie said along with a wink.

Cream arrived with the cupcakes, small chocolate cupcakes with brown icing and coloured sprinkles on it and the warm, green tea. She left the silver trays on the small marble table.

"Here you go Amy, I brought you sugar. I know how you like your tea." Cream said while winking.

"It was about time you came here, why do you take so much! Jeez!" Marie exclaimed. Cream closed her eyes and clenched her fists and started to breathe silently. She opened her eyes and smiled while she walked away.

"Why are you so harsh Marie?" Amy asked.

"Amy honey, you have to be strict with your servants like it or not. You'll be queen soon; you have to feel your power at every moment of the day." Amy nodded and took in consideration her little tip.

They chatted the whole day, until night came and it was time for Marie to leave with Shadow at his castle which was hours away.

"Say Marie, don't you want to stay here with me for the night? I'd love you to see my coronation dress!" Amy said, enthusiastically.

"Sure! But, who will inform Shadow I won't be there?" Marie asked.

"He'll have to find out on his own then." She winked. Amy took Marie's wrist and ran all the way to her bedroom.

After a couple of hours later, someone knocked on Amy's door while she waited patiently with Marie both with their night gowns for the tailor's to come with Amy's dress.

"Come in!" Amy exclaimed. She seemed nervous. _She was nervous._

A tall grey colored hedgehog came in with fabric in his arms. Amy got up and started jumping of excitement with Marie. After about half an hour later, Amy had a gorgeous red long dress on her with a golden and white corset all made in silk, Amy twirled around in joy.

"Amy, you look gorgeous!" Marie exclaimed. Amy's muzzle turned into a deeper pink, blushing from her words. She took it off and put on again her night gown with Marie on a bed beside hers. In the dark, silent room Marie's voice spoke up.

"Are you scared? I mean, you're ruling over something huge." Marie said.

"A bit, but I know my dad always told me to be strong. And that's what's going to happen." Amy said with a saddened tone.

"Night Amy!" Marie said silently.

"Good night Marie." Amy replied.

_"My dad would be proud if he saw this, I know it."_ Amy whispered to herself. In a couple of days she will become Mobius' ruler, and that shall be.

* * *

**And that's it everybody! What do you think? Ok one important thing, I'll divide Amy's coronation in two parts, posting them hours apart. One other thing, I might not be posting so much these two weeks, I have bimestrial exams and I really need to improve my grades, so I'll focus a bit on that. Until next time! Don't forget to review, I love hearing from the readers! Love you all to bits!**

**Xoxo.**


	5. Coronation Night Part 1

**Hi everyone! As I said the last chapter, I might not be posting this quick because of my exams and the reason I'm moving back to Canada in a couple of months so I don't have much time. Anyhow, please enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co. This is Sega's. I only own my OC and the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Coronation Night Part 1**

Amy's eyes slowly opened up to the rays of sunshine in her room. She peacefully stretched out her arms and looked around her room. Days had passed and she and Marie practiced hard to get everything perfect. _Today is the day; Mobius will have a new ruler. _Cream quietly opened the large wooden door that lead to Amy's bedroom.

"How did you sleep Ames?"

"Best sleep of my life." Specifically she was allowed to sleep more this week because of her coronation. It was crucial for Amy to look well rested on her special day. She put on a short light orange dress and checked on the preparations. Everything was done, the throne had more jewels incrusted, the crown was polished and adjusted to fit perfectly her head, the spectator's seats were placed and the red carpet was being cleaned. There were only some final tweaks to do here and there, but in general everything was done. During these few days Shadow came now and then leaving more of his stuff in their future bedroom and to check on his wife-to-be. Marie came every single day and helped in anything she could.

"Amelia! How's it been?" Exclaimed Sally with her arms wide open.

"I'm quite nervous as you can see." Amy replied while she and Sally hugged.

"You'll do it perfectly Amy, when have you failed?" Cream entered the conversation. Amy lowered her head, she had nothing to say. Sally patted her back and along with Amy checked the ballroom, coronation room, the kitchen and so on.

Cream came in with a little notebook and a pencil in hand, where she had lots of things written.

"Amy! You nail stylist is here!" Cream exclaimed. She quickly grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her to a small greeting room. There was a blue echidna with a bag full of nail polishes and quickly fixed Amy's nails, painting them a pearl color look. This lasted about an hour.

***Amy's POV***

Really? I do my nails in about 10 minutes! How is it possible for someone to finish 20 nails in an hour! I must say my nails do look beautiful. After that, Cream come's in again, bursting the door open.

"Amelia! It's now time to stylize your hair!" And once again I'm being dragged all the way to the bathroom in my room. When I enter I see lots of people waiting for me on my bed.

"Cream… What's this?" I ask.

"Oh! They're going to stylize your hair, wash your hair, wash you…" She carried on. "Now, let's go!" She shouted, and pushed me towards the bathroom tub. There were 3 women in black dresses waiting for me and undressed me, much to my displeasure. They washed me, dried me and applied moisturizing cream… it was awkward to say the least. After those torturing two hours of people washing me, I was dragged towards a velvet silver chair, only to see a red cat who was my royal stylist and other four women behind him, waiting to be ordered what to do.

"Princess Ame- I'm sorry" He cut himself off. _"Queen Amelia, what's going to be your coronation hairstyle?"_ He said as he grabbed my long pink quills. I blushed a bit at the 'Queen' part.

"I was thinking something that involved my hair being loose…" I trailed off.

"I see…" He said, grabbing his chin and looked deeply into my hair. "Ariana! Bring my curler, fast!" He added while he clapped his hands. First he started brushing my long, thick sakura-colored quills while girl's where scrubbing my feet and cleaning them. Awkward…

It was now around 4 pm and my coronation was in five hours. None can feel the way I feel right now. People doing everything to me, stylizing me to present me in front of the whole world… it scares me but I know my father won't let anything bad happen to me. _I hope, right?_

***Normal POV***

As the hours crawled by… Amy was almost done. Her hair was curled and let loose all the way to her lower back region. Her make-up wasn't done yet, but it was going for a seductive side.

_Only two hours left._ Amy looked right at her balcony and saw hundreds of people taking their spot in the ballroom where the coronation would be. She started to shake.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sally asked.

"I-I'm fine." Amy stuttered out.

"Don't worry Ames, you'll do it perfectly." Cream and Sally said in unison. Amy gave them a warm smile in response.

"Now, it's time for your dress Amelia!" Her stylist shouted. Amy nodded in agreement.

Amy was put a white corset, which didn't bother her much, she could breathe. The dress was inserted slowly in her. The red and golden fabric slid on her body. The white lace sewing on her neck fit perfectly. First there was a white and golden underdress and then the scarlet colored fabric on top. She looked beautiful.

"Amy! You look gorgeous!" Sally exclaimed while small tears in her eyes formed. Amy just smiled.

"Wow Amy, your father would be proud." Cream added. Amy thought in her long gone father, smiling at the now starry sky. Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door.

"Everyone, Amelia should be downstairs. It almost starts." The servant said. Amy started to shake in fear.

_"I can't do it!"_ Amy exclaimed. She was holding back the tears. Cream and Sally came to console her.

"Amy! You can do it, believe in yourself." They both added. She hugged her best friends tight.

***Amy's POV***

_I can do it. My father did it, now I will do it. _I hugged my best friends tight, thanking them for the emotional support they're giving me right now.

"Thanks girls, this means a lot to me." I say, they both give me a warm, embracing smile.

"Everyone it is time!" My servant exclaimed. I nodded and put my head up. Before I went out the door, Sally and Cream stopped me.

"Here, your father told us to give it to you, to protect you from anything that might happen." Sally said. Cream took out of her pocket a golden medallion, dozens of jewels incrusted and there were names engraved in it.

"Louis William Rose, Amelia Ann Rose, Amelia Annabelle Rose." I read out loud. _My family is here._ I hug them again, thanking them for the golden medallion and put it around my neck, along with the pearls I had there. They open the door, let's do this.

* * *

**And that wraps it up! What do you think? What did you think about the golden medallion, was it a good touch? I'll see you guys in a couple of hours, don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys, good or bad, who matters! Love you all too little pieces!**

**Xoxo.**


	6. Coronation Night Part 2

**Hi everybody! (Again lol) How's it been after these hours we haven't talked? It wasn't so long, huh? Well, enjoy part two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the rest, this is Sega's. The only thing that's mine is the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coronation Night Part 2**

They open the door, let's do this. I try to be in the best position I can, smiling towards all Mobius who now had eyes on me. _Only me._ All the people downstairs now had their chairs facing me while I walked gracefully these marble steps all the way to the throne. Everyone seemed to be smiling, like if they were proud. Everyone was proud.

I curtsey for the man who is giving the lecture, while Cream and Sally sit to the sides, where all my servants were, only they had better looking chairs.

"Let's begin." Says the man in a serious tone, I make my smile fade away and put on my serious face. I move my arm like to tell him to proceed. I practiced this; I wasn't going to fail now.

"We are all present this night for Amelia Annabelle Rose's coronation." He says. I look towards my beautiful dress, which now flowed all over the throne and some was on the carpet. I look at my surroundings, everyone was happy, well Cream and Sally were crying.

"Everyone here and now in Mobius will have the sincerity pledged themselves at your service, Queen Amelia Annabelle, as so you are pledged to ours, by helping us rule this land in perfect state. Throughout all our life and all our hearts, we shall strive to be worthy of your trust, Queen." He says, everyone puts their hand on their heart and bows. I bow my head to tell them to proceed. _I feel nervous, but happy._

"Therefore we, all Mobius is sure that this day today, your coronation is not the symbol of a power and a splendour that are gone, but a declaration of our hopes for the future, and for the years you shall be by God's grace and mercy, be given this title as Queen of Mobius." He added.

I didn't really see that coming. I still feel nervous whenever they mention 'Queen' to me. I've been known to be called 'Princess' and now 'Queen'? It's awkward.

"Now, Queen Amelia Annabelle Rose, you have prepared your lecture. Speak." He says. I stand up and bow. Now, I have to say my lecture. _I practiced._

"For all of you who are now present this special day of my life, I can say many thousands of came from all over Mobius to join in the ceremony, even the millions who now stand outside this palace. For all of you, near or far, have been united in one purpose. It is hard for me to find words in which to tell all of you the strength which this knowledge has given me." I say. Almost all the servants are now crying, but the ones who were crying the most was Cream and Sally.

"I have been only speaking of the vast regions and varied people to whom I owe my duty but there has sprung a theme of social and political thought which constitutes my message to the world. Parliamentary institutions, with their free speech and respect for the right of the minorities and the inspiration of a broad tolerance in thought and expression; all this we conceive to be a precious part of our way of life and outlook." I continue, everyone was tearing up, and honestly so am I. Everything is going to be different with me around.

"As this day, as well as this speech draws to its close, I know that abiding memory of it will be; not only the solemnity and the beauty of this three hour long ceremony, but the inspiration of your loyalty and affection, Mobius. For all of you whom are here, outside or could not attend this special ceremony this day present, all of you; I have you all in my memory and promise from this day forward to protect each and every one of you; from young to old, from rich to poor. All of you will be equally treated; everyone will live happy and will have everything accessible according to their needs. _I shall be different, Mobius._ I thank you all from a full heart." I see everyone, astonished about what they had just heard. Cream and Sally were speechless. I bow towards the man and sit down.

"Queen Amelia you promise to protect and take care of the land of Mobius?" He asked.

"Yes I shall, with all my heart." I respond. I see far away women coming in with the golden crown. I feel inside of me screaming of excitement. I will be Queen of Mobius!

"Queen Amelia Annabelle Rose, you promise to take care of ever habitant of the land and attend them if they need something?" He asked again.

"Like I said, I will protect and attend anyone who has a problem." I respond again. I see in the distance how they slowly place my crown on a red velvet cushion and was being polished to its finest.

"And shall you share any problems of major concern to your future husband, Shadow The Hedgehog?" He asks. I actually never thought of that one, he is the last thing on my mind. I know I have to share anything that happens in Mobius with him, but heck, he won't even care! I hesitate a bit, making Sally and Cream look at me nervously. Everyone has their eyes pierced on me.

"Yes I shall. He will be my legitimate husband therefore I will share anything that is concern of the country and its citizens to him. He is my soul mate, after all." I say. The last part I felt that I was obligated to say that. I hear some people in crowd saying "Aw!" or "They're truly in love."

Love? This isn't love! He's hateful. I shall never love him, or anyone. The only people I will truly love will be Sally, Cream and most importantly Marie. Shadow and Marie didn't come to the event, because it was only for its citizens, and my wedding is tomorrow so he isn't allowed to see me.

I see a sweet little pastel pink cat in an ivory colored dress come walking down the red carpet with my crown. I feel butterflies in my stomach, _I feel nervous._ Everyone starts applauding, while I give a warming smile to the little cat girl that's walking with my crown. She must be about four to five year's old. I bend down a little and wave my hand while she curtsey's. She hands the crown to the man in charge of my ceremony; curtsey's again and walks away.

"Everyone, let's welcome our new ruler for the land of Mobius! Please everyone greet Queen Amelia Annabelle Rose!" He shouts.

I accommodate myself in my now throne while I look at the crowd, who is now standing up, cheering and clapping while they scream my name out loud. Sally and Cream are doing the same. I smile, while they place the crown on my head. Out of the blue, I feel an arrow going straight to me. I didn't react until I saw my crown pinned to the back of my throne.

Everyone stops.

I stop.

_"Who was that!" I shout. Nobody responds. Not even Cream and Sally. Suddenly, I see them holding arrows, axes and swords._

_How could they?_

_Why from all the people in the world, it had to be them? _

_I gasp._

_How could they?_

* * *

**And that's it everyone! Oh how I love cliff hangers! They're so interesting, even to me! For anyone who's going to protest against the speech Amy said, it's not invented. Actually this was spoken in 1953; I only changed a couple of words, from the public and the queen.**

**Who do you think is the person who shot the arrow? Someone she knows? Someone she loved? Well, I'll leave you with that. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from all of you! I love you all so much it hurts!**

**Xoxo.**


	7. Escape

**Welcome back everyone! Did you like my 2 part chapter? Honestly, it was going to be too long, so I decided to shorten it out. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co. That's Sega's, I only own the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Escape**

_Them! But… why?_

_In front of me I see him, that man who I will marry, that man who kissed my neck several hours after meeting me._

_There stood Shadow The Hedgehog, commanding a pack full of angry protesters, with arrows, bows, knife, swords and fire._

_In front of him, was my best friend._

_The girl I trusted the most._

_Marie The Hedgehog._

She wasn't wearing formal clothes, only a ripped white dress, which was covered in dirt stains. She held a bow; she was the one who shot the arrow.

_I couldn't believe it._

_Her? Why? _

"Attack!" Shadow shouts at the top of his lungs while pointing at me. I stood there shocked. What could I do now? I tried to move, but something pulled me to my throne. I stood there, like if I were begging to be killed. Everyone around me ran for their lives, threw chairs in desperation and entered the rooms upstairs for safety.

_I stood there, immobile._

"Amy! RUN!" Sally shouts between all the commotion. I quickly ran upstairs to my room, only to see guards pointing with knives at me.

"There is no point in running Amelia. Die now." One said. They approached me. _Am I going to die? _I rip off part of my dress because it wouldn't let me run properly and ran towards to secret passages that lead to small secret rooms, only to see there were guards waiting for me.

_Damn. I told Marie everything about the castle. She wants me dead._

I peak my head from the inner stairs and see Shadow and Marie, looking for me.

"Love? Come out, we won't hurt you." Shadow says with a smirk on his face. He had a whip and an axe, like if he were to hunt me down and kill me. Then I see it.

_Shadow kisses Marie passionately._

What? I don't care right now about me marrying that guy, which in this condition might never happen. But really? I knew that girl was his lover! How come I never believed Sally and Cream! Oh whatever, regretting stuff won't make me return and repair the damage I made. Then Marie sees me and points it out to Shadow.

I have to get away.

I stand up, stumbling. My dress was now totally ripped from the bottom, letting me run now properly and my hair is a mess. Then I feel someone grabbing my collar, it was Marie. She pins me to the wall, her eyes filled with death and gore.

"You thought you would get away from me, huh? Well listen up pink brat, Shadow is mine. Now that I have you here, I'll kill you painfully. Too bad your daddy isn't here to see this." She says, after she spits in my face. She puts a knife to my neck. _I can't die, not like this._

I manage to kick her in the stomach, making her stumble away from me. I manage to run away, downstairs. I hear her shout my name.

"You think you can get away with it bastard? Think again Amy Rose. I'll hunt you down until you're dead."

As I run, I see innocent people being whipped by Shadow. If I were strong enough, I'd fight him. But no, I'm weak and he would kill me instantly or make me a prisoner. I feel my vision beginning to blur. I can't fall so I force myself to keep running.

Suddenly, I get pulled into the cellar. I was about to scream, but then I see Sally and Cream. They were safe. I hug them tight.

"Girls! I can't believe you're ok! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first it's just that-"

"Amy, you have to escape. We'll keep you covered." Sally said.

"Take all your clothes off; we brought you these common clothes. They will keep you covered." Cream said, more serious than normal.

"I can't leave my country like this! They need me!" Sally grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"Amy, you'll die. Just go. Change." Sally said.

I quickly took off the ripped off dress and only leave the white corset on, putting on a brown dirty commoner dress with long sleeves. I take off my high heels, my golden bracelets and rings and throw them in a corner. Just when Cream was about to rip off my golden medallion, I take her hand away. She nods in agreement and I put on black dirty flats. Then when I was about to run out of the cellar, Sally stops me.

"Put this scarf over your head and tuck your hair, you are the only one with that pink color. Make sure no one recognizes you, don't talk. Just run." I nod back. Then I hear the protesters coming towards the cellar. All three of us decide to run behind some beer barrels, as we see how the protesters with sticks on fire come in.

"Look! Her clothes! Everyone! Set this on fire, like we did with her room!" Everyone screams and throw the sticks to my clothes, which slowly were consumed by it. Then, the walls were caught on fire. Everything was. Then they left, looking for me.

_Did people actually hate me this much?_

All three of us slowly step out of the beer barrels and go out of the now burning cellar.

Everything was gone.

Sally and Cream hug me tight and give me a small sack of coins, which I tuck into one of the dresses pockets.

"Good luck Amy." They say in unison. I nod in response.

"RUN!" Sally shouts. I start to run towards the main entrance. Behind me I hear them scream. _They got caught._

Just when I was about to exit, I feel an intense pain on my back. I'm bleeding.

_Shadow just whipped me._

"Where are you going peasant! Come here and bow down to me!" He exclaims.

I look towards him, with fear in my eyes. He immediately recognizes my pink hair, which sticked out a bit from the scarf.

"Amelia! You shall die from my hands!" He shouts. I just gasp in fear. He quickly shoots his arrow towards me, missing by an inch. I quickly turn away and run east.

As I run, I feel people behind me, trying to hit me with their axes. Then I just feel myself running, alone, into the forest.

_I can't look back. It would be such a terrible scene._

_I look back. The castle is on fire. Screams can be heard from all over. _The only thing that's in my mind right now is to run, and not stopping whatsoever.

How could it be? One minute I'm the Queen of Mobius and suddenly I'm running for my life.

It's been a couple of hours since I left the palace; I'm not near the palace nor the capital of Mobius. Where am I? I don't honestly know. When will I return? I don't know. I wish I knew where I was, to know if I'm in a safe area or not. As I run, I look at my hands. They were covered in dirt and ashes and had a couple of cuts and bruises all over my body. My pink hair now felt free in the harsh midnight wind, tangled, dirty and covering up my eyes. My dress is dreadful, stained with dirt and blood from the whip I got from Shadow. I touch my neck, feeling a bit relieved my medallion is still there. At least I know I have my dad by my side. I also feel sweat and blood. I've been crying since I left the palace. I know it's cowardly for a princess like me to leave her country alone in the hands of those people, but I had no choice.

It was escape or die. And dying was not an option.

Tears fill my eyes more and more. I just want to collapse on the floor and sleep the night away, hoping this is a dream and that tomorrow I just get married and I turn to be the Queen of Mobius. But Amy face it, this is reality. I've escaped. The country isn't in safe hands. I'm shaking while I run. My feet don't seem to stop, the adrenaline is really there. I jump a bit, because of the sharp pain in my back, but I keep running. _I won't stop to die. _

Will Cream and Sally be ok? I hope so; I wouldn't bear if something happened to them. I would go back, but I'd get killed. There's no way I can return, alone. They'll kill me the instant I step Mobius grounds. The thought makes me run faster.

I want to keep calm, but who can possibly be calm after an attack at your own coronation and now you're running for your life?

No one. Never.

Suddenly, I fall because of a tree root poking out of the ground. As I fall, I felt I would be caught and killed. I know I wasn't safe and could be killed any moment.

Then, my head hits the ground harshly. I feel blood trickle out as I my vision blurs out. My long pink hair covers up my sight and my entire face. I don't get up.

_No, not now…_

* * *

**And that's it everyone! Wow, poor Amy! It would be terrible being in her spot honestly. Just the feeling of people wanting to get you is terrifying. Anyway's, don't forget to review! I love hearing from each and every one of you, my beautiful readers! What do you think will happen next? Is she going to get caught? Will she live out and alone in the forest? Will she ever get home? Why did Marie betray her? This will be answered. Lots of love to everyone!**

**Xoxo.**


	8. Saviour

**Hi everybody! How's your day been? I've read the reviews and don't worry, Sonic will appear! Enjoy chapter number 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the rest, that's Sega's. The only thing that is mine is the storyline.**

**Off we go, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saviour**

As I wake up, I'm not in the forest anymore.

_Have I been captured? Am I dead or something?_

My head hurts, my cuts are wrapped around bandages and my back doesn't hurt from whip like it did yesterday.

_I must be dead._

I look around me, and I'm lying on a baby blue colored bed, with wooden walls and floors and a small wooden drawer surrounding me. This is nothing like my room back at the palace. _If my room isn't burnt, of course._

As I look at myself, I see I look entirely fine, not missing any part of me.

I hear footsteps.

Oh boy! Who was that? Where am I? I quickly look at my surroundings to see a lamp. I grab the lamp and put it close to my chest. If that person comes towards me, I can hit him and run, yeah!

I fix my eyes directly on the doorknob, waiting for someone to move it and hit and run.

"Who's t-there?" I stutter.

_I feel terrified. Who could it be?_

Then the doorknob moves. I quickly put the lamp close to me and grip it with all the strength I have. Bring it on, stranger!

When he enters the room I start swinging the lamp at him, but he only stops me with his bare hands. Then he drops the lamp and grabs both of my hands. I try to break free, but it's no use.

"Hey, calm down young lady!" He exclaims. His emerald eyes pierce into mine. As I snap out of it, I pull back and pick up the lamp again.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" I ask with the lamp in my hand. He tries to calm me down by touching my arm, but I stiffen up and move a couple of steps back.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" He says while giving me a warm smile. "Look, I was picking some fruits for my family when I saw you lying on the ground with a bloody face, so I took you to my home to help you." He added. I loosen my arms and put the lamp on a night table close to me.

"Well, can you at least tell me where I am?" I ask again. He points to a window telling me to go look.

This city is beautiful! Yeah, it's not as big as Mobius but it's such a pretty thing to see!

"This is Station Square." Sonic says.

_Station Square? Never heard of it before. Man, I sure did run far._

"And who are you exactly?" He asks.

"Don't you know who I am?" I say, outraged by his dreadful answer. He scratches his head while he thinks and shrugs his shoulders. I just sigh in disappointment.

"Why did you save me?" I ask. He looks perplexed at my question but soon responds.

"I saw you needed help. Plus, how can I leave someone like you in the woods?" He answers. I blush slightly at his answer but yes he has a point. I sigh in response and try to go downstairs, but I stop. It's that horrible whip I got in the back.

"Ow…" I mumble in pain. Sonic quickly comes to my side and helps me. I push him away, though he resists and tells me to sleep for a couple of hours, which I refuse to do. I don't need help nor need people telling me what to do!

"Sleep…" Sonic mumbled.

"No!" I shout. I know I can be hotheaded sometimes but I don't like being told what to do.

"You're such a hot head." He says with a little chuckle. I roll my eyes and fall onto the bed while I drift off to sleep.

_"No! Why does this happen to me! I can't leave my country! Shadow, stop!"_

_He whipped my back while I had to work for him._

_"Listen 'Queen' you now work for me, and you do what is told, understood?"_

_I stand up and spit on his face while he just looks at me with his traditional sheepish grin. Then I see a knife close to my neck…_

"NO!" I exclaim, making Sonic get up from his sleep in his bedroom somewhere downstairs and came to my aid.

"A-are you ok?" He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Then tears just come out pouring onto my peach cheeks.

"They want me dead Sonic! I need to return to Mobius!" I shout in the most fearful tone I could do. He sits beside me on the bed and hugs me.

"Listen, you need sleep because clearly 'escaping' Mobius didn't do you any good. Why don't you sleep some more? You need to calm down, ok?" His tone sounded sincere making me tranquil. I just nodded in response and put myself back to sleep while Sonic closed the door and left downstairs.

I try to sleep, it must be midnight right now, but I can't. I turn around side to side trying all the existing positions there were for me to sleep. But no, no use. I decide to get up and look at the window. I've been sleeping all day, I need to stretch a bit.

As I look, I see beautiful Station Square. This place seemed so tranquil comparing to the busy Mobius. At night the little shops and house glowed with lights that looked like fireflies invaded it. It was small, I can't wait until tomorrow to explore along with Sonic. Hey, he's good looking. Who knows? Maybe we'll get along great!

_A teardrop falls to the ground._

I touch my cheek. _Am I… crying? _Why? Must be because…

_I'm away from home._

Yes, everyone at home must be suffering. Cream, Sally… how could I let myself be manipulated so easily! What would dad do? I don't know, he's not here. He didn't experience this. Now I'm at a house of some good looking gentleman's house fearing for my life!

What did I do to merit this?

Did I do something wrong?

_Can someone tell me!_

More tears spill out of my eyes. I think I need to sleep this over. Tomorrow will be a brand new day. Sleep Amy.

***Normal POV***

And that was the night for Amy. She curled up into a ball in the blue bed, now crying. This was how her night was going to be.

* * *

**And that's it everybody! Sorry for the delay, I had exams these two weeks and man did I study! Poor Amy! I really didn't feel that 'spark' in this chapter, but there will be in later ones.**

**Who do you think Amy will meet while she's in Station Square?**

**Leave your reviews, I read all of them. Believe me; I've seen some funny ones ;). I love hearing from you guys! I'm also coursing the last two months of freshman year and I'm really not going so well in Chemistry so you might expect some delays. Love you guys to pieces!**

**Xoxo.**


	9. Family

**Hi everyone! How's it been? Well to get this started I just want to clarify a couple of things. First of all, to actually see the distance between the Mobius region and Station Square I used a map, I didn't make it up. I'll leave the link of where I got the map below, so you guys can see for yourselves.**

**Besides, I'm so sorry for not uploading soon! I've had lot's of problems... for starters my computer broke down... the cooler got stuck by something so I couldn't post or write anything. Then, I got a stomach infection and it was horrible! I got fever for days and couldn't move. Though I'm not totally cured... here's the chappie lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Gang, I only own my storyline. The rest is Sega's.**

**Chapter 9: Family**

After the terrifying night Amy had, she stretched out her arms, only to feel minimal the pain in her back from the whip and other bruises she had. It was a perfect day in Station Square and was lurking with places Amy died to explore and new people she could meet.

"What a beautiful morning!" Amy exclaimed. She could hardly wait to explore and meet new people with Sonic.

"I think I should go downstairs. Yesterday I stayed here all day and didn't move because of the pain, and now that I can move, let's go!" She thought out loud. As she got up and looked at her dimmed reflection on the window, she saw how appalling she looked. She was dirty, her hair wasn't shiny like always. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the door and went downstairs. Then it hit her.

_She was free._

_Free to do whatever she wanted, no more rules, no more perfection. Heck, she could go naked and no one would mind! There wasn't any 'clean image' she had to have, she was free._

She smiled to herself and got downstairs only to see a little boy running around the room, stopping right before her and raised his eyebrow. He was a green hedgehog, about a three years old running around, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"There's a stranger in the house!" He exclaimed. A girl with dark blue fur and a bit older approached him and screamed with all her might, making Amy cover her ears.

"W-what the-?" Amy covered her ears while the kids were dashing around her in circles.

"_Don't tell me that's his kids…" She thought. _She slowly walked towards the kitchen while the kids still screamed and ran around her, only to see a green hedgehog in boxers eating cereal.

"Aren't you supposed to be blue?" Amy said, pointing at him in disgust. The green hedgehog looked at her blankly.

"_He's gay?" _She thought again. Seconds later Amy turned around to Sonic who came in from the backyard. He wore a dark blue shirt with overall's and a hat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead while he drank a glass of water. Seconds later the two kids ran up to Sonic who he carried and gave them kisses on the cheek.

"Are those your kids Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic chuckled to her question.

"No, these are my brother's Mania and Sonette." Amy nodded in response and then pointed towards the almost nude green hedgehog eating cereal. Sonic laughed.

"Oh, that's Manic. He's lazy ALL the time." Sonic answered. Amy laughed while Sonic called Manic from afar.

"Manic! How can you say hi to this wonderful lady while you're in boxers? Go get changed!" He ordered. Manic lazily got up from his chair and headed to his room. Amy blushed to the complement.

"And what are we doing today?" Amy said, who was excited to explore the city. Sonic chuckled lightly.

"I thought we would go take a little tour around Station Square…" Amy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes! I'm so excited! But look at me! I'm deplorable! I need clothes or something…" She said. Sonic scratched his head until he got an idea.

"We have to go visit Sonia then!" He exclaimed. Amy gave Sonic a puzzled grin.

"My sister Sonia, she has girl stuff you can use until you can get your own clothes." Amy smiled.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" She said, giving him a long hug. Mania and Sonette came up to the cobalt and sakura hedgehogs.

"Oh Sonic… where are you going?" Sonette asked.

"We're visiting sister Sonia. Promise to be on your best behaviour until we're back?"

"No, but we can do some exceptions." Said Mania with a smirk. Sonic smiled and patted Manic's fur and went out the door with Amy to Sonia's. They walked a couple of blocks, Amy hid behind Sonic so that no one could see her despicable aspect. When they arrived, Sonic knocked only to open up a mink.

"Bartleby! Good to see you!" Sonic exclaimed while hugging the mink. "Look, this is Amy. I found her hurt in the woods and decided to take her home." Amy sheepishly smiled and waved. Bartleby kindly smiled back. Out of the blue, Sonia came. She wore a simple pink dress with a bandana and had a towel in her hand, making Sonic and Amy notice she was doing house chores. When Sonia saw her brother, she hugged him happily.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" She said cheerfully.

"I need you to help me with Amy over here, I found her lying in the woods and I need you to lend her clothes…" Sonic trailed off. Amy popped out behind Sonic and said hello to Sonia.

"Could you lend me some clothes Sonia? Please?" She asked. She nodded and led them inside. Sonia led Sonic to their living room for him to talk with Bartleby while Sonia and Amy went upstairs.

***Amy's POV***

After Sonia led Sonic and Bartleby to the living room, we ran quickly upstairs. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. There were wooden floors, flowers decorating all the rooms and cream colored walls. As I entered her master bedroom, she had a red king sized bed, white colored walls and dark wooden floors. Unconsciously I start thinking out loud while Sonia entered her closet looking at her clothes she could lend me.

"Bartleby looks a bit posh if you ask me…" I say. Sonia looks at me and continues with her occupation.

"Yes, he used to be royalty but he left his royal position just for me. His family didn't agree with it, so they took his heritage away. So we both live of our hard work and the small amount of money his sister sends each month." She says with an enchanting voice. _Life isn't that easy for everyone after all. They both have worked so hard…_

After a couple of seconds, she gives me a pile of what seems to be new dresses; they don't seem to be that bad.

"But Sonia, these are new! You can't give this to me!" I exclaim. She just chuckles and crosses her arms.

"Don't worry Amy, you need these more than I do. Plus, just looking at you I can see you've been through a lot." She says.

_How did she know? I don't think Sonic told her such things about me…_

I stood there in silence, until I decided to break it.

"Sonia, can I take a shower here? Because seeing your brother's house…" I trailed off.

"Sure! Sonic and Manic really can't have order over there." She pointed towards a white door where there was a bathing tub. I felt relieved. It wasn't as fancy as the one I had in my room, but it will do. As I enter, I leave the clothing on top of a drawer. Sonia hands me a towel, prepares the water and closes the door. I take off my clothes and the medallion and dip in the warm liquid.

***Normal POV***

Amy takes her clothes off and leaves the medallion on the counter and dips in the warm, transparent liquid. She felt like at home, while she relaxed and took a proper bath. She used the soap and cleansed from head to toe. While she was scrubbing her hair with lavender scent shampoo, Sonia knocks.

"Amy, can I come in? I forgot my kitchen towel."

"Sure!" She shouts. While she continues bathing herself, Sonia grabs up the towel and notices something even more shocking than that. She looks at the golden, shiny medallion Amy left on the bathroom counter. She looks at it reflexively until her eyes widen in shock.

"She can't be…" She mumbled. She heard Amy who was humming a happy tune and went directly towards her. When Amy saw her she gasped and went underwater.

"You are… you are…" Sonia said, speechless. Amy peaked out from the water and sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I am Queen Amelia Annabelle Rose."

"How did you end up here?" Sonia asked, still speechless. Amy mumbled from underwater to wait for a couple of minutes and she would tell her the whole story.

After ten minutes Amy came out of the bathroom with a long white dress and a brown belt only to see Sonia waiting for her patiently in the master bedroom. Amy sat beside her and told her everything. _Everything._

"Wow, you've been through a lot Queen…" Amy cut her off.

"I don't even know if I'm Queen or Princess… Shadow and Marie menaced me…" Amy's jade colored eyes filled with tears. Sonia hugged her.

"Amelia, it's going to be ok. You have to go back to Mobius and recuperate your throne."

"I prefer Amy, that's how Cream and Sally call me. And I'm too scared. What if they kill me?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry. My idea is that you should stay here for a while and make a plan before you go back to Mobius." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Please Sonia, don't tell Sonic about me being royalty." Sonia nodded in response and both hedgehogs went back downstairs. In the meantime, Sonic and Bartleby had prepared coffee. Sonia put Amy's clothing in a bag and said goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Bartleby and Sonia!" Amy said. Sonia hugged her and whispered some words of courage to her ear. Amy smiled.

When Sonia closed the door, Amy and Sonic walked away towards Station Square.

"Now that that's out of the way, are you ready to know Station Square?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"Of course! Let's go!" Amy exclaimed.

And both hedgehogs went walking at the little town. Amy held tight her medallion and knew everything was going to be alright.

**And that's it for now! I did the Station Square chapter and originally it was about 10 pages, so I split it up. Next chapter Sonic is going to show Amy the town and probably Amy might meet someone!**

**Who do you think she'll meet?**

**What do you think Sonia's words of courage were?**

**Here's the link of Mobius' map: /topic/7333576/1/**

**And that's it everyone! Review, answer my questions! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Especially I want to thank****_ Sara lovelymusic _****and ****_BlackPetals23 _****for guessing and making me laugh! Wow, they're literally the best. Thank you!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
